memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gift
A gift or present was an object given to an individual by another. They could be packaged with wrapping paper ( ) and a . ( ) Taking back a gift you had given to another was not Vulcan custom. In 2260 of the alternate reality, explained this to after the latter tried to return a ''vokaya pendant he had gifted her with while they were still dating.'' ( ) In 2267, feigning jealousy, James T. Kirk told Yeoman Teresa Ross he didn't want her accepting Trelane's gifts. ( ) In 2365, Data explained that his valuing of a book given to him by Jean-Luc Picard was evidence that proved him to be more than just a machine. ( ) (written while the episode had the working title "Untitled Andorians Return"), Traeg asked Jonathan Archer, while interrogating him, if phase-pistols which Archer and T'Pol had been carrying were to be gifts for Chancellor Kalev's army, but Archer replied they were "defensive weapons."}} Examples * Baby shower :In 2378, several members of 's crew presented B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris with gifts for their upcoming baby: :*Tuvok - a pleenok. :*Harry Kim - diapers with the Starfleet insignia on them. :*The Doctor - a recording of several lullabies. :Some time after the shower, Seven of Nine belatedly gave them a pair of well-insulated baby booties. ( ) * Birthday :In 2285, Leonard McCoy gave James T. Kirk a bottle of Romulan ale and a pair of antique American glasses for his birthday.( ) Later, needing money after time travelling back to 1986 San Francisco, Kirk sold them to an antique store for $100. When Spock reminded him that they had been a birthday gift from McCoy, Kirk told him that they would be again. ( ) :In 2370, Worf was given an abstract representation of the Battle of HarOs by Data for his birthday. In an alternate timeline, he received a cast of his son's cranial ridges. ( ) :In 2371, Elim Garak gave Julian Bashir a Cardassian holoprogram of one of Shoggoth's enigma tales for his birthday. ( ) :Also that year, Tom Paris gave Kes a locket for her second birthday. ( ) :In 2373, Miles O'Brien was making a dollhouse and miniature furniture for his daughter Molly's birthday. ( ) :In 2374, Kathryn Janeway retrieved a pocket watch from Chakotay's damaged quarters that he had given her five months previous as a birthday gift. ( ) * Christmas :In 2266, when Helen Noel told Kirk that his sweeping her off her feet into his quarters would be less damaging to her reputation if he cared for her, he asked her if she wanted him to manufacture a lie and wrap it up as a Christmas present for her. ( ) * Engagement :Sometime prior to 2377, Kathryn Janeway's fiance Mark gave her a copy of Dante's Inferno as an engagement gift. ( ) * Going-away :In 2372, Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir gave Nog a copy of A Cadet's Guide to Sector 001 Earth upon his leaving for Starfleet Academy. ( ) * Housewarming :In 2371, Kira Nerys gave Odo a plant which he put in his bucket, not requiring it for rest anymore. ( ) :In 2378, Chakotay gave Seven of Nine a dreamcatcher as a housewarming gift. ( ) * Peace offering :In 2263 of the alternate reality, the Fibonan High Council gave a piece of the Abronath, via , to the Teenaxi Delegation, as a peace offering. Mistrustful of the Fibonans, however, the Teenaxi were unconvinced by this gift, and therefore rejected it. Some wondered if it had been stolen. ( ) * Wedding :In 2364, Deanna Troi received jewels in a Betazoid gift box for her then-pending marriage to Steven Miller. ( ) :In 2379, Data's gift to William T. Riker and Deanna Troi was a song he sang for them. ( ) External link * Category:Culture